Iliyanbruen
Northwest Faerûn, Faerûn | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = Sharandar | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Eladrin Other kinds of Elves | languages = | religion = Corellon, Sehanine Moonbow | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Monarchy | rulertype = Coronal | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = c. -1100 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = Orc Marches | date1 = -111 DR-177 DR | event2 = Iliyanbruen in Faerûn disestablished; Retreat to Evermeet and the Feywild | date2 = 177 DR | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} Iliyanbruen was an elven survivor-state of Illefarn that encompassed most of Neverwinter Wood. Originally a colony of Illefarn that replaced the vanished Llewyrr colony, it constituted elves who refused to follow their coronal's plan to retreat to Evermeet in the face of humanity's encroachment on the North. History Iliyanbruen was founded around -1100 DR, after the dissolution of Illefarn. During this time, the elven kingdom was known for its seemingly unending wars with the various incarnations of Illusk. After the destruction of Netheril in -339 DR, the elves of Iliyanbruen decided to protect the location of fallen Xinlenal and maintained it a secret, deeming that the wild magic of the malfunctioning mythallars of the Netherese enclave could destroy Neverwinter Wood if misused. A few years later, the elves of Iliyanbruen helped Netherese survivors and the dwarves of Delzoun with the building of Gauntlgrym. Elven wizards helped Maerin of Illusk to extend the reach of the "roots" of the Host Tower of the Arcane in Illusk to carry the cooling waters of the sea to the sealed primordial Maegera the Inferno. In -111 DR, Iliyanbruen helped the settlements of the North against the Orc Marches. The combined effort of Iliyanbruen, Rilithar, Siluvanede, and Eaerlann halted the tide, but not before both Illusk and Gauntlgrym were lost. Delzoun was greatly weakened, collapsing almost two centuries after. In -12 DR, Iliyanbruen went to war against the orc-dominated Illusk, and led by Lord Halueth Never, the elves defeated the Illuskans with a decisive victory in -10 DR. In -4 DR, the leaders of Iliyanbruen made peace with the human survivors of Illusk, setting a border between their kingdoms at the River Mirar. Eventually, Iliyanbruen had to face the orcs of the Severed Hand and Argrock. The effort cost them greatly, however, and though they succeeded, their own kingdom finally collapsed in 177 DR. Many of its high elf inhabitants traveled to Evermeet or south to Ardeep, leaving only scattered wood elf settlements and the abandoned capital of Sharandar behind. Not all high elves went to Everment or to Ardeep, however. Although it was no easy task because of the interference of the dark fey, a few high elves used a powerful ritual to transport parts of Sharandar to the Feywild. There they rebuilt Iliyanbruen, where it thrived for the next thousand years. With the Spellplague of 1385 DR, when the Feywild was realigned with Toril once again, the eladrin of the Feywild's Iliyanbruen returned to Toril to see what had happened to their ancestral lands. Enraged at the desecration of their fallen lands by the Shadovar, the eladrin of Iliyanbruen built New Sharandar and began to restore their old kingdom on Toril. Appendix References Category:Monarchies Category:Countries Category:Former countries Category:Elven locations Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in the Feywild Category:Locations